Nichihare Kurayama
Nichihare Kurayama (暗闇日晴, Kurayama Nichihare; literally "clear sun in a darkening sky") is the current Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps division. He had originally worked under the Fifth Division, fighting alongside the Captains against Kamui during the Summer War. Appearance Nichihare has long silver hair, covering his left eye, and brown eyes. His facial expression is mostly neutral and serious, as he only speaks or shows emotions when absolutely necessary. He wears his Zanpakutō on his back in a similar way how Soifon carries hers. In a pouch beneath his haori, he always carries a book with him, that he starts reading whenever he gets bored, even in the middle of a battle. Before his promotion to Vice Kidō Chief, Nichihare wore simple clothes, and was mostly dressed in neutral colors such as brown and gray. During his time as Kidō Vice Cheif, he wore the standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. Personality Nichihare's commonly noted as a very easy-going and laid-back person, always liking to take things slowly and not engaging in any fight unless absolutely necessary. He enjoys the small things of life, and likes to do things such as watching the water flow of rivers and looking at sunsets. As a Commander, he cares deeply about his division, and will always think about the lives of his people before making any act. This often contradicts to the goals of the former captain-commander Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō, who always strives for a better future for the Soul Society, no matter what the consequences are. His rather peaceful nature also contradicts to Magatsuhi's sadistic and cruel attitude. Nichihare only speaks when the situation asks for it, and not because he wants to communicate with others. He mostly dons a cold expression, but has shown deep compassion and care for his friends and loved ones beneath. He also likes reading, grabbing any chance to do so, even during the midst of battle. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Kidō Grandmaster: Nichare is the only acclaimed "Grandmaster" of Kidō in all of Soul Society. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 88 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the sekki-seki wall of Seireitei, as well as balancing a defense Kidō that was holding back a massive spiritual attack. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation, as well as soul seperation. His skill in Kidō allows Nichihare to create amazing unique Kidō that would normally be considered impossible feats. *'Some no Handan: Shibōdai' (先頭邯鄲膨大死, First Judgement: Expansion of Death): The first of a Kidō set created by Nichihare, this spell unleashes an immense burst of red energy in the form of highly corrosive gas, being able to melt through solid metal with ease. Only Nichihare is immune to this gas, which makes it dangerous to use when his allies are are around. Another disadvantage to this technique that the normally invisible gas now turns red, and spreads around Nichihare in a flame-like matter. This makes it easier for opponents to avoid and outrun the gas, but does give Nichihare a vulnerable defense against short-range attacks, as his opponent has to enter the area of deadly gas in order to attack Nichihare. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the supreme leader of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Nichihare posses an enormous amount of spiritual power. His spiritual energy amount has even been noted by the captain-commander Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō as "impressive", and he has been forbidden from releasing all of it in the Seireitei, as it would probably destroy a large part, if not all, from it. His reiatsu color is gray, which compensates with his attitude, and it has been noted by many as "overbearing". Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Nichihare has shown particular skill in hand-to-hand combat, being able to fend off several Espada-level enemies only with hand-to-hand combat. It seems he has developed a rather unique fighting style, which is used by hitting pressure points on the body with "quick jabs". Doing so paralyzes the muscles and weakens the joints and bones of the body, which cause them to break faster and make the opponent more vulnerable in battle. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although commonly not drawing his blade because he wants it's abilities to be a surprise when he encounters a very strong opponent, Nichihare has been noted as one of the top-swordmasters on the Soul Society. He does not seem to incorporate much defensive moves in his swordfighting, mostly resorting to quickly dodging his opponent's attack and then counterattacking. He has shown the ability to combine his tremendous agility in battle with his zanjutsu, resulting in his attacks coming sometimes from seemingly impossible angles. he has shown he ability to fight two of his fellow captains at once, with Shukukon still being sealed. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Number Two: Yūgenkiru' (幽玄斬る, "Unseen Killing" or "To Murder with an Unseen Blade"): This secondary technique allows to rapidly draw one's blade, attack the opponent and re-sheath it. The technique is so fast that it appears that the user hasn't moved at all. Just like with the first technique, the opponent is mostly not aware of the attack until after it has taken place. Flash Step Master: Considered to be one of the most proficient Hohō masters ever in all of the Soul Society, Nichihare is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. His skill in Flash steps has been said to be equal to that of Yoruichi Shihoin, who held the tile "Flash Goddess" and was called the most proficient Hohō master ever. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Nichihare can use his Kidō to influence his speech enhancement techniques. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Though Nichihare's mastery of Utsusemi allows for him to form several after-images. Zanpakutō The name of Nichihare's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes *''"I never really thought about what might happen if one day, I wouldn't return from the battlefield. But I guess, people who think about that, don't really have much trust in their fighting skills."'' Behind the Scenes This character was originally designed by WaterKai, and I thank him for this article. However, several modifications have went into making this character suitable for the position of Kidō Corps lieutenant.